conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bus line 18 (Léubheithreitha)
|livery = Sky blue (concession colours) |status = in operation |open = 1995 |close = |predecessors = 180 |night = |routetype = Regional |locale = Léubheithreitha, Nuirdhnúille |communities = Tir na Dinis Mhólanne, Árt nan Óibh Ainoill |landmarks = |termini = |start = Cyndyddiau, Óibh |via = Mhólanne station |end = An Chùibhliogh |length = 82 - 86 km |stations = |stops = 78 - 85 |otherroutes = |compete = |ibus = |level = Daily |level1 = |frequency = 2-3x/hour |alt_frequency = 0-2x/hour |time = Approximately 3.5 hours |day = Between 5 a.m. and midnight |zone = |ridership = |annualpatronage = |fare = skr. 0.123/km (max. fare is therefore skr. 10.58) |cash = |transfers = |timetable_link = |map_link = |map = |map_state = |map_name = |previous_line = 180 |next_line = |notes = }}Line 18 is a regional bus line providing a connection to the city of Mhólanne for the villages of Cyndyddiau and An Chùibhliogh. It also runs as part of the city bus service within the city. Route The route of line 18 has a length of approximately 82 kilometres and serves 78 stops. The length is increased by 4 kilometres during rush hours and in between lectures, when the bus line diverts to the university campus, with an additional 7 stops served. The official starting point of the route is in Cyndyddiau, at the small bus station at the riverside. It then follows much of Ffordd Afon, running along the Óibh Fhéailic through Elenydd. Several stops along this stretch of the route do not have specific signs indicating it is a bus stop, instead they are landmarks. Most notably, these are Úd-deru (Old Oak), Bryn-diffaith (Barren Hill), Maesau Diffaith (Barren Fields), Tafarn Eiddew (Ivy Inn), Graig Gwyrdd (Green Rock), and Tafarn Maes Gwyrdd (Greenfields Inn). Though there are no street signs indicating a bus stop, these places are official bus stops, and buses will stop here on request. The bus also serves a bus stop to the south of Déubhnith nan Óibh Fhéailic, where it is possible to change to line 17 to go into the village and to the railway station. Another possibility to change to the line 17 alternate route under line number 172 is at Tafarn Maes Gwyrdd, where it is possible to take the buses to the rest of the grasslands or to Óibhdhùirr. After Tafarn Maes Gwyrdd, the route continues over the Ffordd Gwydir De through Gwydir, crossing the Óibh Ruidheacheainne into Úrrainruidheacheainne. During rush hours and between lectures, the route will divert after Fórd Twente and follow the route of line 1 till UM/Céidréin Biologéin, whereafter it will follow the route of line 2 around the campus of the University of Mhólanne, before turning right after Mhólanne, UM/Fórd Úd-diair and picking up its main route again at Fórd Diepholz. The route continues through Ó Duadh, crossing line 4 at Fórd Mùibhelg, and then runs through central-west Úd-dinis. It runs through Gréibh West along a latitudonally central route, before arriving at Mhólanne railway station, which also serves as a terminus for a small number of buses after rush hours. It then follows the same route back through Gréibh West till Gréibh Ó Thiair, after which it continues through Ó Nuardh and northern Prin Ó Thiair. It then continues via Béinn Elidir Fawr to Bryn-ddrofa. From Bryn-ddrofa, the route continues to Cáistell-dhéibh, through which it runs and then continues over the Fóirdh Crisial and along the Óibh Chrisial and Óibh Shnéochte to An Chùibhliogh. In the Árt nan Óibh Ainoill part of the route, there are again no signs indicating the bus stops between Ymyl and the border with Líchthiach Thiair. Instead, they are indicated by landmarks. These are, in order from the border to the village, Llyn Crisial (Crystal Lake), Úd-graig (Old Rock), Úd-cam (Old Tree), Cymer (Confluence), and Rhaeadr Tylwyth Teg (Fairy Falls). The bus serves four stops within the village of An Chùibhliogh. The first, Ymyl, is served in both directions. After arriving in the village and passing Ymyl, the bus follows a counterclockwise route through the village, serving the stops Yn y canol, Gogledd and De, in that order. These three stops are also served by lines 34 to Deubhnith nan Óibh Ainoill and 134 to Nùrchthdh. Category:Concession Léubheithreitha